dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Master
You've risen through the ranks, wandered the world, learned what life had to teach. You have surpassed being a mere warrior becoming master of the martial arts. While you may not be the strongest, fastest, toughest, or smartest warrior, few can argue that you aren't the most skilled. Path Features: Max Power (Level 21): When you spend a surge, increase your strength and Tenacity by 2 for the next tier rounds. Master of the art (Level 25): You gain an additional block usage. When you block an enemy melee attack, you may deliver a trip attempt or slide the enemy into an adjacent square as an immediate re-action. Teacher of the way (Level 29): You gain a student. This student counts as a minion and can be of any race of your choice. Once per day you can grant your student a +2 bonus to attack and damage rolls with a discipline check. This bonus lasts for 3 rounds. Master Powers: Level 21 at-will powers: Long fist You attack with a wide motion, striking further than you would have normally At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Standard Action Melee 1 Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 3P + strength damage. Iron Fist You strike with a straight jab of incredible destructive power At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 3P + strength damage. If your strength is higher than the opponents armor DR, you deal strength damage to their armor Level 21 Encounter Powers Beast Aerial You go off. Hard. Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 2P + strength damage, and the target is stunned. Make a second attack Secondary Target: Same as primary Secondary Attack: Strength+2 vs Reaction Hit: 2P + strength damage, and the target is weakened (save ends). Make a third attack Tertiary Target: Same as primary Tertiary Attack: Strength+4 vs Repulse Hit: 2P + strength damage, and the target is Knocked prone. If all three attacks hit, the target also suffers the unconscious condition. Open palm blast Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Cone 4 Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs Repulse Hit: 4K + spirit damage and push all struck creatures back tenacity squares Level 24 Utility powers Circular Strike You take the blow, but surprise your foe by incorporating it into one of your own Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Immediate Reaction Melee Trigger: You are hit with a melee attack Effect: Suffer only half damage and counter attack immediately as a free action. Attack: Speed vs Reflex-5 Hit: 3P + strength damage. Prepared Stance It's said a good fighter does not tense up, he merely becomes ready. Encounter ✦ Martial, Stance Minor Action Stance Effect: While stance is active, you gain a +3 power bonus to your reflex defense against melee attacks. Effortless Dodge Damn amateurs seem to think dodging is hard. You'll show them how easy it really is. Daily ✦ Martial, Stance Immediate Reaction Personal Trigger: An attack is declared on you Effect: You avoid the attack and take no damage. This power is not effective against bursts or Ultimates Level 26 Daily powers' Mirror Image Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Stance Standard Action Stance Effect: Pick a number between 1 and 12. While this stance is maintained, any attack aimed at you must roll a d12. If a result different to the number you picked is rolled, you suffer no damage. If your result is rolled the stance ends and you take damage as normal. Maintaining the stance is a minor action. Master's fist The skill of a master is honed to a deadly perfection. You destroy with precision power. Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Discipline+3 vs Reaction Hit: 5P + strength damage. If your discipline is higher than the opponents, you immediately inflict the crippled condition to one limb. Miss: Half damage, no crippled. Level 30 Ultimate Power Master's power A master knows exactly how to maintain his strength for lasting ability....or when to release that extra he's been holding back. Daily ✦ Martial, ki Fullround Action Ultimate power up Effect: Spend two surges. The masters power causes him to acquire a +3 transbonus to all rolls for tier+1 rounds. Additionally, at the cost of ending the power up immediately, the master may triple their transbonus for one turn. At the end of this power up, the master is fatigued for a number of rounds equal to the duration, or double the duration if the additional ability is activated. Category:Canon Category:Advanced Paths